Lindell Brocklehurst
They say a person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world: someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for.” ―'' Tom Bodett '''Lindell Brocklehurst' is a district 7 female tribute who belongs to LittleEclairLover. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, you can leave a message asking. Basic Information Name: Lindell Brocklehurst District: 7 (10, 11) Gender: Female Age: 15 Personality: Lindell is a warm and caring individual. She is a pacifist with a disdain for violence and conflict, but will not shy away for fighting in order to save herself (and her allies). Highly resourceful and resilient, Lindell demonstrates remarkable calmness and decisiveness, when under pressure. She is brave and strong-willed and doesn’t let fear take control of her and change her in any way. Appearance: '''Unlike most girls, Lindell doesn’t really care much about her appearance. She has fair skin and freckled face. Her blonde hair, which she keeps in ponytail, bun or just open, is long and wavy, being slightly longer than chest-length. She also has a pair of bright hazel brown eyes, neatly plucked eyebrows and decent length eyelashes. Lindell’s chin is more round than it is pointy. She is short, but also a bit muscular from climbing in trees and cliffs. '''Reason for winning: '''Lindell tries to come back for her family. '''Typical Alliance: '''Lindell usually teams up with 2-3 other tributes, or is a loner. '''Height: 5'2" or 157 cm Weapon: '''Throwing axe, knives '''Strenghts: Lindell is fast runner and very clever. She knows what to do in whatever dilemma expects her in the arena. She is also good at climbing in trees and knows everything about edible plants. She also knows a bit how to swim. Weaknesses: Lindell’s main weakness is hand-to-hand combat. Although she is strong enough to climb trees, mountains or any steep slope, she just doesn’t know how to fight. Also, because she always wants to help people, she could never imagine killing others. And she doesn’t, unless she doesn’t have other choice. And it just might internally scar her for life. Interview angle: '''Lindell would be the sweet, kind, innocent girl, who would be grateful to all people. She would talk about her home, how nice has it been in Capitol and how good her stylist was. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Lindell would grab little supplies, like small backpack or knife from the outskirts of cornucopia. If anyone tries to attack her, she’ll flee instead of fighting. After collecting supplies, if she has allies, she’ll retreat, and meet with them after the battle. If she is a loner, she’ll simply run as far as possible. '''Games strategy: '''If Lindell is in alliance, she will trust her allies, but at the same time, she’ll watch her back to realise, when others might backstab her, and she’ll escape, when she feels, that staying in the alliance any longer will end up with her death. If she is loner, she will try to find a source of food, like different plants, nuts or berries and water. She would also try to avoid encounters with other tributes, except for final battle. '''Fear: Lindell is afraid of seeing someone dying. Token: Silver bracelet, where is engraved leaves. It was a gift from her family in her 15th birthday. Backstory "Hey! You! The Quirky One!" I open my eyes. After all, the kids in this district have been calling me with that nickname now for almost a decade, so there is no doubt the caller meant me. I look up from the ground, and see a freckled red-headed boy whose name I don’t know, staring me. "We are going to play football here so can you go over there and watch your clouds over there?" I gently sign, pick up my lunch, which I had been eating before, and go under a tree farthest from the school and the rest of my class. I have almost no friends, but I didn’t mind. After all, I have my family. My mother, who is a stay-at-home mum, who enjoys baking and painting, even selling them to earn money. And father, who works as a lumberjack, and who knows everything about forests and how to survive on the wild. He has already taught me most of the things he knows. When I was a sickly kid, he used to take me to the forest. Even though my mum didn’t like it back then (and doesn’t like it even now), I began begging my father to take me there more and more often. Nowadays, I don’t even ask their permission for the trip in the forest. I simply tiptoe down the stairs, grab my worn-out jacket and go. There are many reasons I enjoy spending time in nature more than spending time with actual people in my district. I used to believe as a kid, that the flowers, trees, stones, lakes and all the other parts of nature can hear me. Once, a boy, around three years older than me, caught me talking to a tree about the time Oliver, one of my younger brothers, got stung by a bee. I was asking the tree’s opinion about the situation, when the boy saw me. I don’t know what he did after but since then, the kids have been calling me "The Quirky One". That also reminds me why I truly love my brothers. The rest of the district thinks that I’m odd, but I don’t mind. And so don’t they, my brothers. Even though my youngest brother Rowan is also quite strange, we all keep together. A distant tweet brings me back to earth. I look around and see that the boys are still playing football under the sun. Then I look up and smile. A mockingjay. I rise from the ground, and start climbing the tree. Soon, when I am 15 feet from the ground, I see it. The bird recognizes me, flies to a branch above me and whistles a sweet 6 note tune, which I have taught to the birds flying around this neighbourhood. I smile and grab the rest of my lunch from my bag, a half loaf of bread, made by my mum this morning and give the bird a piece. It flies and lands on my shoulder, before eating the bread. I smile and offer another piece, which the bird takes. I hear a distant bell ring, and realise that the class is beginning. I whistle the tune to the bird as a goodbye, and it replies with repeating the tune. I put the bread into the bag I left under the tree as continue to run into the class. Quotes ●"I could do it though. I could survive. I knew it." - ''Lindell in 475th Hunger Games, night 2 ●"I missed District Seven. I missed the forests there and I missed being home. Now, I was just stuck in a murderous game." ''- Lindell in 475th Hunger Games, night 2'' '' ● ''"As I stepped onto the long staircase, I kept those words Haymitch Abernathy had used to say to his tributes in my head: stay alive." ''- Lindell in 475th Hunger Games, night 6 Random facts * Lindell loves blueberries, according to the 703th Hunger Games * Her birthday is on April 8th Etymology ●Lindell means "lives in linden tree valley" ●Brocklehurst is a real surname coming from Middle English "brock" (badger) and "hyrst" (wooded hill, a favourite haunt of badgers). Victory Oneder's The 475th Hunger Games: Dark, Darker, Yet Darker Kills: Bellum Bliston Co-Victors: Brighton Honeycutt, Sabrina Clemency, Canary Ash Summary: Before the 475th Hunger Games began, she had joined with Maverick Olympus’s alliance, where were also Kasha Sewall, Bellum Bliston and Antoine Boudoir. But in the bloodbath, Maverick, Antoine and Kasha died, leaving Lindell with Bellum the only members of the alliance Next day, when they were hiding in one abandoned apartment building, Capitol tribute named Coco Chanel accidentally entered to the room, where Lindell and Bellum were hiding. Bellum wanted to kill the girl, but Lindell asked her to join with their alliance. Coco agreed to join. Two days later, at day 4, after it’s announced, that all the tributes have forty-eight hours, to reach to the clocktower, or they die, Coco began to hallucinate. She blindly ran and accidentally leaped herself out from the broken window, which resulted with her demise. Bellum took advantage from Lindell’s shock over Coco’s death and tried to murder her. In an attempt to get away, Lindell stuck her knife in his head, killing him, and then she left to go to the clocktower. Two days later, at day 6, when she reached to the clocktower, she and Canary Ash briefly fought, before it was announced, that all four survivors are 475th Hunger Games victors. Category:LittleEclairLover Tributes Category:District 7 Category:15 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:Reaped Category:Victors